


Complejo Edipo

by HeyHoney



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BSDM, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHoney/pseuds/HeyHoney
Summary: Mabel Gleeful es conocida por su extravagante comportamiento y dureza al estar al mando de la los casinos Sapphire Paradise. Teniendo amoríos efímeros y un expediente detrás suyo trae a su monopolio, por obligación de su hermano, traer a su cuñado como recepcionista, sólo que este parece ser un manojo de timidez y vulnerabilidad. Perfecto para la fantasía de Mabel.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Bienvenido a casa, niño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Heya!, después de un buen rato, al fin publique este fanfic aquí, ¡esperen actualizaciones prontas!

Sus manos frívolas temblaban al compás casi silencioso del reloj que se hallaba en la pared color crema. Cada segundo que pasaba probablemente sólo aumentaba sus esperanzas de tener una taquicardia. No debía estar nervioso, no debía tenerle miedo, sí, quizá ella era un par de años mayor y sí, su carácter fuerte como un ladrillo recubierto en oro si que daba miedo, pero no debía tener miedo... ¿o sí?, ¿debería?

Resopló entre sus lamentos para intentar apaciguar sus nervios. La presión sobre su pecho se vio fuertemente retirada de lugar en cuanto realizó eso, ¡tuvo que haberlo hecho antes, con un demonio!, se relajó sobre la silla de tela oscura. Jorobó un poco su postura y puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Ahora una simple pregunta vagaba en su mente: ¿cuánto más tardía en atenderle?, llevaba por lo menos media hora esperando con gran temor y eso no era nada sano para él.

El sonido de un par de tacones sobre el suelo de mármol lo hizo incorporar de nuevo. Ese ruido era molesto, tal y como rayar un plato de cerámica blanca con un tenedor, era horrible, pero debía aceptar eso. No tenía derecho a quejarse, venía en recomendación de su tenemo mayor, quien ya no lo soportaba ni un minuto más dentro de su teatro.

Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos al notar el andar mujer que caminaba frente a él. Su semblante no podía ser más serio, detrás de ella, venía un hombre extremadamente pálido, si lo comparaba con la rosada piel de la mujer amenazante sin dudas parecía un fantasma. Era un poco más bajo que la fémina, su traje rojizo satinado parecía ser de un payaso, al menos así lucía a ojos de Will. Hablaba de cosas que aún no estaban al alcance de sus conocimientos.

Ella se detuvo estando a escasos pasos de la silla donde estaba sentado Will. Su inesperado detener fue igualado por el hombre de atrás, quien igual encerró su parloteo dentro de su tórax.

Desde la espina dorsal subió un gran escalofrío que caló en lo más profundo del joven que parecía un niño regañado por tirar una taza en medio de la cocina. Sus nervios escaparon hasta su frente y se presenció en pequeñas y absurdas gotas de sudor, al igual que la opresión de su pecho regresó en un declive de su casi inexistente astucia. Pero a ella no pareció importarle la infantil situación en la que se encontraba Will, incluso puso vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa que se empezaba a formar desde la comisura de sus, tintados de bermellón, labios. Eso era un gesto gentil, algo tan pequeño que hizo olvidar todo lo que le habían advertido sobre aquella mujer: no te metas con ella en lo absoluto o te verá plañir hasta el final de ti cadena sanguínea. ¡Era joda!, la media sonrisa se volvió una fuerte carcajada que confundió a los dos hombres presentes, mas Will se enrojeció al pensar que su vergonzosa posición actual era la causante de aquella hilarante risa.

─¿Vienes por Cipher, cierto? ─ella limpió con su dedo índice por debajo de su párpado, como si hubiera estado a punto de estallar en llanto por la risa que había surgido sin razón aparente.

Will sólo asintió, y el alivio llegó a su pecho cuando empezó a notar como el sonrojo había desaparecido.

─Para recepcionista, ¿cierto? ─aún trataba de mantener la compostura, su respiración algo agitada exclamaba lo contrario. Puso sus manos en su estilizada cadera mientras todas sus pulseras metálicas chocaban entre sí.

Will volvió a asentir, apartando la mirada a otro lado para no concentrarse en el cuerpo de su superior. Dirigió su mirada hacia el pálido que yacía aún a espaldas de la mujer. Se notaba irritado, quizás había notado la efímera mirada que había puesto sobre ella. De nuevo se sintió avergonzado.

─Bien, bueno ─seguía sonriendo de forma infantil─, está perfecto, ¿no es así?, Gideon, mandaré después a Jesús con lo que me pediste.

Gideon asintió y le dio una pequeña mirada tentadora a Will, cosa que lo hizo sentir más incómodo.

La mujer reanudó su andar y abrió la puerta cristalina que estaba prácticamente a su lado. Lo invitó a pasar; Will se levantó con torpeza fugaz y entró rápidamente al despacho de esa mujer. Notó rápidamente la cantina enorme que estaba a la derecha de la habitación. La alfombra roja justo debajo del escritorio que permanecía completamente en orden, como si todas las cosas en el estuvieran pegadas a la superficie. A excepción de una cosa que resaltaba por completo dentro del vanidoso sitio, era un peluche de gato sobre el respaldo de su silla cubierta de cuero.

─Siéntate, la silla no te va a comer ─la escuchó caminar detrás de él, con una voz risueña y algo aguda. No sé había imaginado nada de eso.

Will colocó su cuerpo en el acolchado lugar, se sentía intimidado.

─Me llamo Mabel Gleeful, un gusto... ¿Will? ─tomó el peluche de gato y siguió sonriendo con un aire de superioridad. Antes de sentarse, acomodó su chaleco azulado, Will realmente no lo había notado, pero la organza clara que la vestía le hacía verse algo aniñada, pero su falta azul marino hacia resaltar de nuevo su autoridad. Era extraño, usaba un pasador con una piedra cian y camisas que sin duda no iban con su trabajo, pero fuera de ello, tenía el porte se una mujer fuerte sin duda.

─Will Cipher. ─jugó un poco con sus manos entre sus rodillas, como si quisiera ocultarse.

─Ya lo sé, si que debiste ser una piedra en el camino de tu hermano para que osara a enviarte acá ─dijo riendo levemente─, pero eso ya no importa. Él se encargó de todo, valga la redundancia, después de todo. No te preocupes; te apuesto que acá no te harán trabajar hasta llorar.

Al parecer, tenía razón. Bill le había informado a Mabel sobre lo insoportable que se había vuelto Will dentro del teatro. Él solía ser el encargado de organizar los horarios en cuanto a las presentaciones dentro de este, sin embargo, también llevaba gran parte del dinero, y con su personalidad susceptible al estrés y al pánico, solía sentirse mal y tendía a llorar a moco tendido cuando se sobrecargaba. Por eso mismo, Bill decidió enviarlo a la cadena de casinos que pertenecía a la familia de su marido: Sapphire Paradise, donde actualmente regía la hermana de Mason, Mabel. Su hermano mayor ya se había adelantado a todo, sin siquiera preguntar antes de actuar. Mabel había quedado fascinada con el perfil del joven que tenía apenas veinticuatro años, ella no había razonado bien a esa edad, y lo comprendió, pero aún así debía enseñarle lo que era el mundo real, además de que Mason le había dicho ─prácticamente, fue más amenaza─ que se mantuviera a distancia de él, sin embargo ella solía ser terca.

─Quiero que sepas bien que al estar en la recepción de mi oficina no harás la gran cosa. Sólo pondrás tu culo en el escritorio y transferirás llamadas, ¿de acuerdo? ─su tono de voz cambió considerablemente, siendo más grueso y serio que hace apenas minutos.

Will asintió, recibiendo el impacto del brusco cambio de personalidad.

─Entonces, bienvenido a casa, bienvenido a Zapphire Paradise, pequeño chico. ─estiró su mano para estrecharla con Will. Viendo lo asustado que estaba dentro de su asiento. El sudor comenzaba a ser notorio en su rostro pálido. Y su piel parecía comenzar a irritarse. Quiso ablandar un poco la tensión dándole una cálida sonrisa que estaba sus labios y formaba un hoyuelo en su mejilla. Él pareció aceptar eso, y se tranquilizó un poco, aceptando el gesto de Mabel.


	2. Facetas de un trabajo despreciable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will sigue intentando no parecer un manojo de nervios en un lugar desconocido. Mabel y Gideon no tienen planeado dejar eso fácil

Debía admitir que trabajar fuera de un lugar que no tuviera un lazo directo con su familia le hacía sentirse un poco más independiente. Sí, seguía viviendo con su hermano mayor, sí, quizá aún necesitaba su ayuda para abrir un ocasional bote de mayonesa ¡no era su culpa el que fueran tan apretados!, pero al menos podría conseguir su dinero sin la necesidad de trabajar para su hermano.

Se puso su camisa blanca con unos lindos botones de color zafiro, le fascinaban de forma rotunda. Su chaleco con su pequeño gafete de identificación... se veía espantoso en esa foto. Al igual que, boleó con mucho esmero sus zapatos. ¡Estaba listo!, nada iba a arruinar su primer día, eso esperaba. Aquí no debía llevar facturas o agendas apretadas. Mabel se lo dijo. Sólo iba a transferir llamadas, eso parecía ser lo suficientemente fácil como para no poder hacerlo. Todo estaba bajo control.

Tomó un taxi hacía la zona metropolitana, desde ahí podría caminar. El sol ya se asomaba con su calurosa y reconfortante luz. Para el gusto de Will eso llegaba a ser molesto, le gustaban más los climas fríos, pero no le agradaba para nada sentirse así, lo que él buscaba en un clima frívolo era acostarse en su cama con dos pares de calcetines y un rico chocolate caliente como los que preparaba su madre. Esa mujer siempre fue perfecta a los ojos del joven Will, tan preocupada por sus hijos y tan amable, tenía un sazón digno de las grandes cocinas de todo el mundo, siempre fue así para el menor de los hermanos Cipher. 

─¡Cuidado, imbécil! ─un señor regordete le hizo una seña obscena desde su auto. Había cruzado la calle sin fijarse por estar revuelto en sus pensamientos y casi lo arrollaban. Sólo se limitó a sonrojarse por escasos segundos y a disculparse.

Entró al edificio donde se compartía con un hotel y por ende, con un casino ZP. Era una estructura increíblemente gigante, aunque el teatro también tenía una hermosa arquitectura, no se compraba con ese lugar de alta clase. Entró al hotel, desde ahí podía llegar fácilmente a la pequeña zona de administración, por ende, a la oficina de Mabel, fuera de esta era su puesto, debía aceptar que no era para nada malo.

Escuchaba a su alrededor a mujeres en tacones, sus extravagantes zapatos si que eran una cosa maravillosa, más aún las mujeres que se torturaban al usarlos a diario. Will apenas y aguantaba el parche que su hermano le hacía usar para su acto. Decía que "debía ser cool y hacerse notar", pero no era más genial que un rollo de canela remojado.

Se acercó a su nuevo escritorio, la oficina de Mabel estaba vacía, no había llegado aún. Todo estaba en armonía, vio una vez más toda la decoración de la mesa y pensó que en verdad era un buen sitio para trabajar ahí. Muy tranquilo. Casi nadie pasaba por ahí a raíz de qué Mabel despreciaba el ruido si estaba trabajando. Gritaba y maldecía si la tomaban de mal humor o saliendo de una llamada con su hermano. Su fuerte temperamento no era de demasiada ayuda.

Inhaló y se sentó. Tranquilamente. Hasta que su efímera paz se cortó por el sonido de tacones cayendo en el suelo con un andar firme como el de un león. Will levantó su vista, era Mabel otra vez acompañada del hombre albino.

─¡Buenos días, Will! ─saludó ella con una voz aguda como una aguja. Se detuvo en el escritorio dejando un vaso de café caliente recién hecho─. Bill me dijo que eras un imbécil para desayunar y... ¡Hey!, no me veas con esa cara, ¿en qué estaba?... ¡Ah sí!, que eras un imbécil para desayunar, que normalmente te olvidas de hacerlo, así que te traje este café. Sí vas a trabajar aquí, no quiero que caigas muerto en medio de una llamada con mi odioso hermano.

Terminó tajante, retomando el paso para abrir su oficina, el hombre pálido se estaba riendo levemente con las manos en su cadera. Tenía un traje azul rey satinado que le hacía ver claramente más delgado. 

─Despertó de buenas ─seguía con la mirada dirigida hacía una Mabel que apenas abría su cristalina puerta─, no te ofendas, azulito, ella es así. ¡Arrivederci! ─se despidió con una pequeña inclinación y entró a la oficina con la mujer de ahí, dejando a Will más confundido y temeroso que un perrito.

─¡Ugh!, no le pusieron suficiente azúcar. ─Mabel dejó su café a un lado, con una mueca de repelús absoluto.

─Yo lo preparo ─Gideon tomó el café y se acercó a la barra. Detrás de él, la mirada expectante de Mabel lo acompañaba.

Tomó la primera botella de Brandy que vio, dejó el vaso a un lado mientras abría la botella semi vacía. Tomó el vaso y bebió un largo sorbo de café hasta dejar sólo dos tercios de su contenido, se relamió los labios mientras servía el Brandy hasta llenar el vaso por completo. Volteó hacía atrás con el vaso en una mano y una cara demasiado cínica en su semblante.

─¡Voilà!, una bebida refrescante para la dama más hermosa de Oregón.

Mabel soltó una estruendosa carcaja que inclusive Will la alcanzó a oir desde su puesto. Mientras, tomaba el vaso y miraba a Gideon aún con ese gesto egocéntrico en él. 

─Es muy temprano ─bebió un poco del café─, además, está caliente, perra ─siguió riendo, apenas y enseñando sus ojos azules.

─Quizá... además, ¿a quién le dices perra, perra? 

Ambos rieron fuertemente tras ese comentario, Mabel dio leves golpes en su escritorio, divertida. Gideon lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

─¿Crees que beba alcohol? ─Mabel señaló a Will con su vaso en mano. Gideon lo volteó a ver, aún con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

─¿Él?, pff, apuesto que lo único que ha bebido es su propia orina. ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿cinco? 

Tomó la carpeta donde sabía que Mabel había guardado el currículum de Will. Lo empezó a hojear mientras ella hablaba y seguía bebiendo.

─Sólo sé que parece una niña... ¿Crees que sea...? 

Se ganó otra vez la mirada divertida de Gideon.

─Claro que no, matarías de nuevo al Sr. Cipher al decir que dos de sus tres hijos les gusta el arroz con popote. 

─¿A quién le importa ese viejo muerto? ─tomó un sorbo a su café con Brandy.

─A Mason, de seguro, escuche que en tres días se cumplen diez años de su muerte, lo más seguro es que ahí deba de estar tu querido hermano con su novio. 

Mabel soltó un suspiro molesto mientras se relajada en su asiento. No es que no soportara los temas relacionados con su hermano, pero cuando notó que no la quería cerca en su nueva vida se alejó casi por completo de él, si no fuera por su tío Stan, lo más seguro es que ya estarían completamente separados. Eso le dolía demasiado a la mayor de los hermanos Gleeful, apreciaba a su hermano de una manera incondicional, sólo que sus conductas groseras por parte de Mason le hicieron saber que ella era la culpable del mal de su familia.

─¿Sigue sin hablarte? ─dijo con un tono mucho más serio, sabiendo lo delicado que era el tema de su familia para su buena amiga.

─Sí, sigue sin hablarme. La última vez que me habló fue antes de contratarlo ─volvió a señalar a Will, quien parecía anotar unas cosas que le dictaba una mujer pelirroja─, Mason me amenazó, ya lo conoces, con sus estúpidas palabras de nerd. 

─¿Sobre que te amenazó? ─ambos veían a Will, que se empezaba a levantar de su asiento para ir claramente a la oficina de Mabel.

─Ya sabes... no manchar más nuestra imagen ─cambió su rostro enojado con una sonrisa casi genuina al momento de la entrada de Will─. ¡Hola, Will!

─Hola... ─habló con timidez mientras abría la puerta transparente─. La, la señorita Wendy me habló sobre una... una junta el... jueves, con los hoteles Paso Real para...

─Oh, claro, ya sé de qué quieren hablar, gracias. ¿Podrías llamar a Jesús y decirle que contacte a Pacífica?

Will asintió rápidamente, con claro nerviosismo.

─¿Qué tienes en mente? ─Gideon volvió a sonreír, regresando a ver a Mabel con la partida del más joven.

─Desobedecer a Mason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, bueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo de esta obra, ¿qué opinan?, ¿hay algo que les haga sentir intriga? 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
